We Are Love's Creation
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: The countries love their children and just want to protect them and give them nice normal lives. In doing so they keep secrets, but when the children all get sent to the same school the countries realize they've forgotten one important thing. These are their children. There was never hope for normal or safe. Especially when the children jump to the wrong conclusion.
1. Prologue

**AN: I actually had no intention of making this angsty, but then when I kept trying to think of a reason for the nations to keep what they are secret and to hide out I couldn't. so I decided to go with a tragedy. Now mostly this story will be a very light thing, but like the beginning there will be some serious moments which is way it his a strange mixture of humor/angst. It seems I am incapable for the most part of writing something truly cracky without some plotty or angsty happening and taking over. Same thing happened with Arthur Kirkland and the Job, which was suppposed to be something funny, but now it is all angsty al thanks to Gilbert. Also their are going to be a lot of questions, but they will answered. _Later._ This is purely fanservice to myself, much like AKatJ, because I kept picturing what would happen if Germany and Italy some how managed to have a baby. If mpreg bothers you, it all happens off screen and if you don't think of the exacts of how the kids get there you'll be fine. That's how my sister does it.**

**Also the title it from **_"Illumination"_** by** _Europa_**.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Germany had a sick twisting feeling in his gut as he looked over the gathered nations. Most were dived into small groups or pairs, supporting each other and protecting. A trembling Italy was curled into Germany's side, eyes wide opened for once and glued to the openly crying nation not far from them. Nobody spoke either too horrified by the events that had occurred or too shocked by the fact that one of them, a super power even was being so open and vulnerable sobbing their heart out in the silence. Germany shifted, wrapping an arm around Italy instinctively protective. Seeing America in this state felt wrong, like he was seeing something private and horrible. But the nation didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon or look like he was in any shape to move or be moved.

"We have to do something." A voice said, shaky, but firm. "We can't let this happen again."

Germany flinched at his word choice. Let was perhaps not the best to use, considering how high the emotions were running right now, even if it was meant innocently. It might have been alright if it had been anyone else, but Germany and all the nations knew who was hidden in Switzerland. As if to prove Germany right, Russia's head snapped up death bared and eyes almost black they were so dark.

"We did not let anything happen. It happened _to_ us." The Russian growled, seeming to grow larger in his rage. He made America look like a doll in his arms, breakable and small. Without looking up at his lover America placed a hand on Russia's shoulder and he calmed slightly turning away from Switzerland, who was looking pale, eyes changing from flinty to soft and pained as he tucked America's head under his chin and ran a hand down the younger countries shaking back.

"He didn't mean it like that." Belgium said, voice soft as she placed a hand on Switzerland, her fingers encircling his wrist. It was a protective gesture as much as it conveyed her feelings towards him. Feelings that were proven, by the slight swelling under her shirt that all the nations assembled were now intimately familiar with from their own relationships.

"Vash means we have to protect the children."

Nobody said anything, but Germany could feel the attention shift in the room, from the crying American to the pregnant Belgian. Germany looked at Belgium wondering what she had planned, her expression was serious and determined, but he recognized the fear and exhaustion that had been plaguing them all recently.

"What do you propose?" Austria asked sounding cold and uncaring, but the shake in his voice and the way he was clinging to Hungary like she was a lifeline said something very different.

Even America seemed to quiet at this, all of them waiting for her answer.

Belgium looked at Switzerland who nodded and helped her to her feet. Straightening she spoke clearly and softly.

"We have to go into hiding. Vash and I have discussed it with the bosses. If we live as humans separately and quietly we can raise the children safely as our human selves. We won't tell anyone even the children who we are. It's also best if the expecting nations or the ones who've born children dressed as women. We can't just explain away a pregnant man. We'll still keep in contact with our bosses, but the more secluded we are from each other and our governments the safer the children will be. China has agreed be our go-between for questions and any messages we need to deliver to each other."

The affect was immediate. Protests and shocks, horror and chagrin. Germany himself was torn. Hiding, away from everything and everyone. Germany's eyes darted to where his brother sat with the small blond nation he'd fallen in love with. He'd only just gotten his family back. The chaos only ended when one quiet voice spoke up.

"How long?"

Silence was immediate as they all looked towards America, who was still crying, still wrapped up in Russia, but who was facing them eyes steady and hard.

"Until they come into their heritage. China said it starts around puberty. They'll be stronger than and safer from dangers. Our children aren't very far apart age wise, it'll only be thirteen years or there about." Belgium hesitated for a moment, but continued. "Vash and I thought it would be easier for them to adjust if they came together before hand. Maybe send them to a school together?"

America nodded, seeming to accept this, but Germany watched as the nation's grief lined face went dark and hard.

"And what about my son's murderers?"

Germany couldn't help but shiver and the hatred and death he saw in America's expression. At the same time her understood perfectly. If anything had happened to his children or Italy…Death wouldn't be enough for them to escape his wrath.

Belgium didn't even blink. "Vash has located them. They're being extradited to your government as we speak."

The darkness passed at that leaving only grief on America's face. Germany suspected that those men would not survive long once they were in America, if Russia's expression meant anything. Slowly the other nations began to speak debating, more quietly now in respect to America, who was once again silent rather or not they should go with the plan. It didn't take long to decide. Not with America and Russia there to remind them what exactly was at stake if they didn't go along with it.

Nobody wanted to end the meeting. They all knew it meant good-bye.

Germany swallowed hard looking at Prussia, who was looking back red eyes serious, seeming to be trying to memorize his face. Seeing his brother's stricken expression Prussia gave him a brave smile. The same one he'd given before going off with Russia all those years ago. Germany's throat tightened, but he stood, shaky as he was to announce the meeting was ended tears in his eyes. Next to him Italy started crying as Romano broke away from Spain and threw his arms around his brother.

These were going to be a long thirteen years.


	2. Preview

**AN: Here's the incredibly short opening prview. I'll replace it with the full chapter later, just wanted to post something to see the reaction to what I've got so far as ideas go.**

* * *

**Amelia**

_High School, Amelia Jones-Braginski decided was going to be very different from home schooling. No more American History lessons taught at the actual sights they occurred in or famous battles explained while being surrounded by reenactments. No more Russian Literature being taught in her father's soothing nostalgic voice as he told them about his homeland in between discussing the works in his native tongue. No more Math class interrupted by surprise visits by Godfather Yao, who was always horrified when he saw Momma explaining something wrong, and him taking over to their father's never ending amusement. No more listening to Yao as he taught them Mandarin to annoy Momma and seeing their Papa joke around with one of his only and best friends. And no more Aleksandr and Mikhail always at hand when she needed them._

_That thought was so foreign it made Amelia stop in her tracks. It felt oddly wrong on some level not to have classes with her brothers. She'd obviously known on some level when her parents told them that be start going to a school this year that she, as a Freshman, wouldn't be taking classes with her Sophomore brothers, but the implications hadn't hit her until now. Looking around the halls of the new school she'd been exploring Amelia felt a little unnerved. The only things she really knew about how high schools worked was from those sometimes horribly fluffy teen movies that her brothers would drag her to see. And Amelia hoped St. Nicholas's would be anything like John Tucker Must Die or Mean Girls or, please no, Twilight. The second a mysterious male with perfectly coifed her started talking to her she was locking her windows and sicking Alek on him._

_Shuddering at the thought Amelia continued on her way looking through the deserted halls. The Belgium woman who'd welcomed them to the academy had explained they were early and the rest of the students would be arriving tomorrow. They apparently weren't the only early arrivals, Amelia had overheard the woman talking about some problem they'd caused, but Amelia had yet to see anyone. Clearly her roommate hadn't since the room had been empty except for Amelia's things. She'd spent most of the mornings helping her brothers set up their rooms, though Alek had refused to allow them to touch his electronics and Mikhail had almost flipped his lid, something that took a lot to occur in her sweet brother, when she'd touched his first edition comic books. She'd had to listen to an hour of ranting about respecting valuable, fragile masterpieces from him before the very amused Alek had taken pity on her and distracted Mikhail by teasing him about him being a closet nerd._

_The thought made her smile again, but then the monastery-turned-school threw a surprise her way in the form of a small pointy body nailing her square in the chest. Only years of Mikhail running to her, because Alek would have laughed at him, when he spotted a spider kept her from tumbling over._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU CHINESE BITCH!" A voice snarled and a tall boy with wild blond hair and furious blue eyes came around the room a battle axe in hand. An actual fucking battle axe. Her disbelief temporarily suspended Amelia didn't even hesitate, long honed instincts from dealing with bullies who hadn't taken kindly to her brother's strange coloring or defense of him, kicked in. She grabbed a hold of the small body, not bothering to take a good look at her, the boy had said "bitch", and threw the body over her shoulder before taking off running through the winding halls, mentally retracing her steps to her dorm._

_She could hear the boy's steps pounding the floor behind her, but Amelia was used to running and unlike him she wasn't carrying a full sized axe, the girl on her shoulder was too light to hold her down much, so she wasn't tiring as quickly as him. Slowly his steps started to fall behind leaving her with the echoes of what she would assume was cussing in some foreign language, maybe Danish. Amelia didn't stop though until she was at her dorm. She quickly kicked the door open, not caring when she broke the lock (she could get one of her brothers to help her fix it later), slamming the door behind her, and throwing her rescuee down on her bed._

_Panting slightly and a mix of freaked out and wired by the strange occurrence Amelia approached her door to peek out and check to see if the boy had followed her. She sighed with relief as she heard the girl muttering behind her "I'm not Chinese I'm Korean." rather sulkily. Yep, definitely a girl, Amelia noted as she turned to find her pouting from where she sat on Amelia's bed a long white skirt of her foreign dress spread around her, a long black braid falling in her lap, the strange curl coming off her head seeming to hang dejectedly, and her brown eyes troubled. Seeming to sense Amelia's gaze the girl looked up and seeing her beamed._

_"Thanks for saving me, daze!~" the girl chirped her brown eyes practically glowing, her small pretty face lighting up. "I'm Hana!"_

_Amelia noted that the strange curl seemed to pop up excitedly at the sudden change in mood. Amelia wondered if this situation could get any stranger. Battle axes, random Korean girls, and curls that had minds of their own. Was Switzerland supposed to be so crazy?_

_Suddenly Hana popped up her grin turning lightly mischievous as she skipped over to Amelia. Grinning with a perfect mixture of sweetness and fun Hana reached forward and playfully squeezed._

_"And your breasts are lovely!~"_


End file.
